Reflexões sob as Estrelas
by Lisa Phoenix
Summary: Ron começa um costume de filosofar a noite. Hermione o segue e os dois começam a filosofar sobre porque os dois existiriam. Fluffyfic. RHr, obviamente.


_**Disclaimer: Os personagens de HP não me pertencem!**_

_**Reflexões sob as Estrelas**_

Ron deitou-se na grama observando as estrelas. Já fazia alguns dias que ele vinha fazendo isso. Ia até um dos morros perto de sua casa, de noite, em sua vassoura, e ficava ali tentando achar uma resposta para a pergunta.

_Porque ele existia?_

E ai, vinha outra pergunta

_Porque ele tinha de ser Ron Weasley e não Harry Potter por exemplo_?

E essa, era seguida por outra pergunta

_Porque ele tinha de ser assim? _

Eram perguntas e mais perguntas. Ginny já o dissera que ele estava "filosofando". De certa forma era estranho ser ele a fazer isso para ele mesmo, sempre ao ouvir a palavra filosofia, pensava naqueles velhos chatos trouxas cheio de idéias complicadas e que davam tantas voltas para chegar a um ponto. Isso que ele fazia, diferente das teorias dos tais filósofos, era divertido.

Tá legal, chegava uma hora que ele queria jogar tudo pro alto e dar socos no chão porque simplesmente não achava resposta, mas ele podia brincar. Fingindo-se ser um lutador de boxe. Que certamente diria que ele existia para dar "porradas" nos adversários. Ou um cavaleiro medieval, que diria que existia para mostrar sua lealdade ao seu reino o salvando de inimigos. Ou quem sabe um professor, que certamente diria que existia para ensinar os outros. Mas ele?

_Pra que ele existia? Para ser o último filho Weasley? Para ser o estressado garoto amigo do grande "menino-que-sobreviveu"?_

Era estranho, ele achava resposta para todos com o significado deles existirem.

Harry era para matar Voldemort, Ginny era pra ajudar Harry com seus conflitos, Dumbledore para ajudar ao mundo, e Hermione...

Hermione existia para ajudar a ele Harry nas matérias, e principalmente, para encher em seu coração.

Não havia muito tempo que ele percebera seus sentimentos por ela, finalmente cedendo a todas as implicâncias dos irmãos e Harry. Fazia no mínimo alguns meses, fora em seu quinto ano. Ele agora estava se preparando pro sexto, desejava realmente poder falar para ela tudo, ter coragem de dizer tudo.

Se sentou e bateu com os punhos no chão. _Diaxo, eu não sou um grifinório? Porque não tenho coragem_. Porque você é um cagão. Uma voz respondeu.

Ron apertou as mãos contra sua própria cabeça como se fosse esmaga-la. Essa era uma das perguntas que ele refletia e refletia.

Porque ele fora se apaixonar por ela? Por **HERMIONE GRANGER**! Ora, vamos, ela **NÃO** era bonita, pelo menos não tanto, ela tinha cabelos incrivelmente desgovernados e cor sem graça. E os olhos, bem, os olhos eram sem graça e normais.

Isso seria o que Draco Malfoy, aquele idiota, diria. Mas incrivelmente, contra sua razão. Ron não achava isso. Ele achava os cabelos dela incrivelmente bonitos e sedutores, principalmente agora, que estavam "abaixando e se governando". Os olhos dela não eram sem graça, eram castanhos chocolates.

E ai vinha o principal, a personalidade dela. Ela era teimosa, inteligente, auto-suficiente... Ron não sabia explicar, mas Hermione era perfeita. Talvez fosse cabeça-dura demais, mais isso, ele não podia reclamar porque ele também era.

Ele saiu de seus pensamentos e tomou um susto, pensando estar delirando, quando a própria chegou perto dele com um pulo se sentando ao lado dele e o chamando:

- Você tem vindo aqui todos os dias, o que houve?

- Boa Noite, Hermione – Ele respondeu carrancudo – Eu venho aqui porque eu gosto oras.

- Tem que gostar muito, que sufoco foi para subir esse morro! - Ela suspirou se deitando.

- Você subiu ele? Você é louca? Está escuro! Faz tempo já que anoiteceu.

- E você não subiu? – Ela perguntou como se fosse obvio.

- Não, eu usei a minha vassoura.

Hermione se sentiu estúpida e por uns instantes apertou as unhas contra a grama de raiva. Mas então descansou, pensando que não era culpa dele, afinal quem quisera segui-lo fora ela. Era tudo culpa dela. _Mas não fui eu quem me fiz apaixonar-me por ele_. Hermione arregalou os olhos com esse pensamento e respondeu a si mesma. _Ah pronto, agora Hermione Granger vai ficar colocando a culpa nele? Bem, a culpa é minha se eu me apaixonei por ele. Só minha_.

- Então, o que você faz aqui Ron?

- O que eu faço aqui? – Ron repetiu a pergunta feita pela amiga – Bem, eu fico "filosofando" como diz Ginny. Isso já virou motivo de piada dos gêmeos, você não percebeu?

- Eu cheguei não faz nem um dia Ron. – Hermione disse irônica.

- Certo, mas no lanche a tarde, eles falaram de minhas noites filosóficas.

- Eu deveria estar conversando com Ginny – Mas ela sabia que não estava, ela estava admirando Ron, matando a saudade, pensando nele...

Ron fez um "hum..hum" e voltou sua atenção as estrelas. Hermione então resolveu prolongar a conversa, ela gostava de conversar com Ron, mesmo que brigassem.

- Você fica filosofando com o que?

- Várias coisas. – Ron se espreguiçou – A mais comum é porque eu existo. Eu geralmente tento relacionar a coisas como, para ser o ultimo filho Weasley, ou para ser o amigo de Harry para ele não ficar sozinho no mundo. Mas eu acho que são funções, tão.. vazias, quer dizer, não vazias, mas.. não era bem o que eu queria que fosse. Não que eu não goste de Harry, mas poderia ser alguma coisa..

- Mais emocionante? – Ela completou para ele.

- Isso mesmo! – Ele sorriu – Eu já achei motivos para todos os meus conhecidos queridos, todos, mas não consigo achar um para mim.

- Você achou um para mim? – Hermione perguntou curiosa. Se sentando ao lado dele

- Claro! Você existe para ajudar a mim e a Harry nas matérias ou quando estamos em perigo.

- Não me pareceu tão emocionante ou satisfatório. – Hermione disse corada, pensando na razão que ela gostaria que fosse.

- Bem, existe outra – Ron corou. – Mas eu não sei se você iria gostar...

- Porque não iria? – Ela perguntou esticando os braços e os pousando em cima do joelho.

- Bem.. porque sei lá, não iria gostar oras.

- Eu poderia saber ao menos qual ela é?- Disse cruzando os dedos.

- Hmm... hmm... – Ron olhou para os lados e olhando para cima, para as estrelas como se pedisse ajuda, respondeu – Você existiria para me completar, para me fazer vir aqui todos os dias e ficar filosofando porque eu gosto de você.

Quando ele parou de falar, sentiu um arrepio na espinha, ele não acreditava que tinha dito aquilo. Sinceramente, não acreditava, como? Esperava logo uma resposta de consolo de Hermione, então ele iria brincar e ela daria um tapa nele.

- Ah.. Ron. – Hermione pensava em responde-lo dizendo que também gostava dele, mas as palavras não saiam, por mais que ele tivesse se confessado.

- Acho melhor voltarmos. Posso te dar um carona se quiser. – Ron sugeriu melancólico. Ela nem ao menos o consolara, ficara sem graça. Bem, o que ele estava esperando afinal? Porque ele iria gostar do ruivo, sardento, pobre e sem graça, Ron Weasley?

Ele pegou sua vassoura e a montou, esperando Hermione montar também.

- Vamos Hermione?

- Eu tenho um pouco.... – Ela corou - .. de medo.

- Não precisa ter medo. – Ele sorriu.

- Mas eu tenho, o que posso fazer?

- Prometo que vou te segurar.

Hermione não respondeu. Mordia os lábios, ela queria que ficassem ali para ela responder a "declaração" dele.

- Confia em mim? – Ele disse finalmente erguendo a mão para ajuda-la a levantar.

Hermione confirmou e com uma puxada de Ron, ela subiu na garupa da vassoura se segurando nele, quase tremendo de medo. Fechou os olhos agoniada quando a vassoura levantou e ela jurou que os dois iriam quebrar a vassoura em duas, por causa do peso.

- Não tenha medo, Hermione, veja como é bonito.

Hermione abriu aos poucos os olhos, já não sentia medo, mas não queria largar Ron. Tomando um pouco de coragem resolveu responde-lo

- Ron, eu achei um motivo para você existir.

- Ah, é? E qual é?

- Me fazer sentir completa, me irritar, e principalmente me fazer esquecer de meus medos quando estou do seu lado.

Ron sorriu satisfeito com a resposta.

- Eu acho, que é uma boa razão.

Hermione sorriu, e apertou mais o abraço que dava em Ron para se segurar.

- Nós poderíamos voar mais em sua vassoura, não acha?

- Quem é que tinha medo de voar?

- Eu já disse que você me faz não ter mais medo.

Ron riu.

- Então está bem Hermione. Quer atrasar mais a nossa chegada à Toca?

- Eu penso que seria ótimo.

**_Fim_**

**N/A**: Que romancezinho mais água com açúcar! Misturei um bando de cena, clichê de romance e saiu isso ae ºo' Mas ficou até aceitável... certo? Para uma fic feita em menos de meia hora...


End file.
